


In the Lion's Den (trimmed)

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Caught, Cunnilingus, Forced, Foxes, Licking, Lions, Married Couple, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Summary: I cut the ending from the original and added more words and revamped some lines and sentences
Kudos: 4





	In the Lion's Den (trimmed)

**Author's Note:**

> I cut the ending from the original and added more words and revamped some lines and sentences

Lioness named Karen entered her home followed by a Red Fox fellow named Axel fellow whom she met at a local drinking bar. Back at the bar the two got along great like peas in a pod, so much so that the lioness invited him to her home for an exciting action.

Once inside, Axel took a seat on a white soft sofa while Karen locked the door and sealed the blinds and closing the curtains as the fox waits briefly.

"Now for your exclusive presentation!" Said Karen with a welcoming seductive tone. Standing in front of Axel with a smile, pinching the waistline of her shirt pulling the clothing upwards and off her body dropping the shirt aside showing her lovely pink bra covering her busty melon sized breasts. Already Axel knew what was going on and what is going on next that his heart began to race like a runner gonna track running for first place that his heart beats can be heard by the lioness. Or what is sounds like at least.  
Next the lioness unclipped her pink bra letting it fall off where her breasts are now fully exposed to the fox making his groin as hard as a rock - harder than a rock maybe. Thirsty for those two big bountiful jugs of Karen's. Her droolworthy breasts are like to extra-large basketballs pressed together waiting to be worshipped by a stud's warm mouth. Best of all they were not hanging down near her abdomen, they were in place on her chest.

Karen held her arms up placing her hands behind her head lifting her chest to make her angel-like breasts as presentable as possible.  
Feeling the absolute must to touch and more Axel stood up from the sofa placing both his hands on her breasts - there he was lost for breath, his heating penis felt like it hit liftoff. Eyes felt like they were permanently widen, his jaw hanging like a criminal on a noose. 

The fox brought himself close to the lion's chest and sank his muzzle between her rich warm boobs sniffing whatever scent there is on her sternum area. Karen kept her soft smile and placed her hands down on his shoulders. Her shoulders began to tingle lightly. Her nipples become erected due to the exposure of the cool breezing air running against her upper body with no protection/warmth of any clothing. 

"Such delightful pair of melons. So much attention is needed towards these pair"  
Muffled Axel and pulled out.  
He brought the tongue from his mouth laying the wet muscle down on the lioness's right nipple and traveled slid tingly tastebuds across very slow in a snail's pace down her cleavage, and up her left breast and to that nipple.  
During that process Karen's vocals released a soft quick moan closing both her eyes and her fingers applying very small pressure to the fox's shoulders, but then she found herself spitting out mild groans as she felt something cold and wet with warm air covering her left nipple being tugged by some mild vacuum like force.  
Karen peeked down and saw that the fox was doing more than a simple lick - like a baby feeding on the breast of its mother.

Soon the lioness's groans formed into soft huffs as Axel luxurated his warm mouth on her tender breast. Her tail swaying side to side and her right ear rapidly twitching by the sensation.  
Nothing helped Karen ease down of all the sexual tingles flowing through her body as Axel's tongue began grinding around all over her nipple area bringing the lion more close to a high hill.

Before entering her official sex energy state, Axel pulled out leaving the lion's nipple slightly more erected and wet in saliva now cold by the breezing fresh air.

"I feel the need to bring myself into your womanhood" Axel said with a lustful gruff and pressed his lips on the breast of the lion giving a firm kiss, and another but this time on Karen's lips which she happily kissed back

"Soon but first I would like a taste of your sex weapon" responded Karen.  
Axel smiled and concurred: unbuttoned, unzipped, and dropped his pants down to his ankles, then pinched at the waistband of his boxers pulling it down slowly now bottomless; his cock springing out throbbing, size of a fully ripe cucumber ready to be sold at a market.

Karen dropped to her knees leveling her head with Axel's blood-filled hot like fire sex-length. She leaned herself contacting with Axel's sac with her feline nose sniffing deeply, and exhaling. The lioness wrapped her arms around Axel's legs, she brought her wet feline tongue out of her mouth resting it on the fox's sack and much like Axel's attention to Karen's breasts, she dragged her wet mouth muscle along the length of his member; the small sharp rows of teeth on her tongue scratching against the surface of Axel's penis leaving no scratches, thankfully, but put the fox on great groaning tingling ecstatic state. So tingly and ticklish that it felt he could cum at that very second due to her fine tongue. But it don't stop there, as her tongue reached the tip of Axel's penis, Karen downed his penis slipping his whole cock inside her wet skin crawling mouth like if his penis was a fresh popsicle in the middle of July. He gasped deeply and his eyes widened just like Karen's when he performed his suction on her nipple. This time his rapid heart could beat right out of his chest at any second or even explode.

Karen began to bow her head up and down slow and steady; upwards that his hard penis was uncovered from her mouth, and down slipping his cock back in her warm like spring mouth - and so on and so fourth. Each time the lioness bobs down on the fox's penis his toes curled greatly scratching his sock and the inside of his shoes, hands form into tight fists. The fox continuously groaned and moan, occasionally his moans would rise up but then drop down and so on. Karen bobbed down one last time keeping Axel's hard manhood in her mouth where she swirled and wrapped her tongue around it, performing a suction, bathing his penis on her saliva making Axel to grunt deeply and to stand on his toes, the kind of grunt one would make lifting 50 pound weights. Then came the nuzzle with his cock remaining in her mouth and right there Axel's testicles began to burn, then came the sticky hot white fluid shooting out his penis into her mouth followed by a loud teeth-grinding grunt from Axel. 

"I reached the peak more soon than expected" Axel said shortly after his orgasm.

"Its the magic of the mouths of us pantherines" Karen responded after pulling out.

A few moments passed by and flaccidness have not taken its place on Axel's penis.  
He removed his shirt off his body and layed flat on the sofa on his back looking at the lioness, head rested on the armrest. His cock standing straight up like a skyscraper.

"Shall we?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course!" She obliged.  
Before proceeding Karen unzipped and unbutton her pants pulling it down and off of her legs standing fully naked like the fox on the sofa. Her body was that of a goddess of anything sex or sex related, even pornographs; curves, wide hips that every man would want to wrap his arms around, muscle built thick thighs. Any normal being will find themselves in quite a small hot box ready to burst if they saw Karen's naked body.  
The lioness crawled on the sofa standing over Axel. His penis and her labia touching. Karen positioned herself over his penis, Axel watched her do so. They both look ready, now Karen should sit on his cock at any moment.

But before they can proceed, the lock on the front door made a click that caught the attention of both the fox and the lioness. The doorknob twist and the door creaked open. Coming inside was a lion wearing a black tang top, grey running shorts and holding a heavy gym bag. He paused as he saw both Karen and some fox stranger in the house naked on the sofa.

"Oh hey honey!" Greeted Karen with a smile not looking surprised and worried like Axel. 

"'Honey'?? You have a boyfriend??!" Barked Axel looking at Karen.

"Oh no! He's my husband!" Assured Karen.

"Husband!!??" Shouted Axel.  
Karen brought up her left hand and removed the band-aid off the base of her ring-finger revieling a gold marriage ring 

Axel gasped, eyes widen more than before. Fearing what would happen next he tried to get off the sofa but was held down by Karen. In TV shows and movies when a husband comes home to a wife cheeting on him, the husband would always beat the living shit out of the person she is cheating with and Axel sure as hell doesn't want to be beat into a bloody pulp by a lion with a intimating hunky marine built body that can crush a stranger's skull with both his bicep and forearm.

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS MARRIED! I HAD NO IDEA!" Axel yelled. A small sweat poured down from his brow to the cheek.

"Axel calm down!" Karen kept the fox down on the sofa.  
"Bruno, we were just about to go third base." Karen informed the Lion. 

"No problem! Caught you two right on time" said the lion and set his gym bag down amd closed the door behind himself.

Axel became puzzled. He stopped his resistance and glanced at both Karen and her husband. 

"We have open sexual activities with other folks" said Bruno.  
"Please continue, don't let me stop you two"

"Where were we, Axel?" Asked Karen

Axel hesitated and glanced around bot feeling quite comfortable.

"Do you two have room for another?" Bruno asked as he removed his tang top revealing his king-like muscular body. 

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Answered the lioness joyfully.

"No way!" Answered the fox. 

"Come on Axel. It's fun to have a threesome!" Karen insisted.

"I don't do threesomes and I'm not sure if I'm interested in this that you are married and your husband is around! No offense but its awkward!" Stated Axel. 

"The wife has spoken, I don't take any answers from a random stranger" said Bruno as he removed his shorts now just as nude as the fox and the lioness. His weapon already at its ripest and throbbiest ready to do some work.

"I see an opening for me" The lion joined the two on the sofa climbing over Axel in front of Karen with his warm twitching penis aiming for the fox's mouth.

"No No No I don't do any faggetory shit!" Barked Axel then kept his mouth shut facing away Bruno's steel like penis as he attempted to push his cock through his sealed lips. 

Seeing the trouble going on Karen held onto Axel's warm pulsing cock, positioned it right at her moisty steamy folds and sat herself down on his hips sliding his vulpine penis up into her warm moisty wet vagina. Both Axel and Karen caught in a moan; Karen felt a great lustful warmness flood through her body from her thighs to her shoulders that made her back quivered harshly. A penis of a different species within her vagina brought great pleasureness in her. As for Axel a huge spark of sexual lust and energy went off inside him leaving him with his eyes opened and his mouth at a gasp which gave Bruno the advantage and slipped his lion cock in the warm maw of Axel.  
He would've done something to get the lion's penis out of his mouth, but the great electrical waves of pleasure browsing through his body cause by the sensation of his penis in Karen's lady-tunnel. So for this moment only Axel was fine with Bruno's penis in his mouth as long as the lioness is putting herself to Axel's pleasure then maybe it's not-so-much faggetory.

Two lions sailing the sofa using Axel like a boat; Karen bouncing herself on his hips sliding his 'hot dog' in and out of her warm comfy vagina, Bruno pumping his hips back and forth sliding his hot penis in and out coating it with the saliva of Axel. 

Claws came out of the paws of all three mammals, the smell of sweat and sexual exercise filling the room so much so that the house became some hustler bar.

As the lioness jumps on the fox's hips she fixed her eyes on the lion's big bubble butt watching as his butt spring up and down, it was as if Bruno is giving a show to his spouse even though he's only doing so to pump his cock against Axel's maw. Both of Bruno's asscheeks plump with muscle. Such a lovely show to her that Karen brought her right arm upwards and swung her hand down striking a slap on Bruno's spherical shaped ass, but focusing to much on his cock getting wet by the fox's mouth only a small flinch occured on his shoulders and a mild growl.  
Still focused on the lion's big rump and as it went upwards Karen lunged herself grasping Bruno by his thighs, causing him to growl more feeling her claws poke against his skin, sinking her snout between the soft plump buttocks and immediately bringing out her tongue forcing the feline mouth muscle through the entrance of his anus and into the inner-tunnel of the lion that brought a solid long grunt out of his throat. The sex circle is now complete. It was never that anyone shown any attention to Bruno's ass with a tongue until now. So strange yet very pleasing at the feeling of a squirming wet mouth organ probing and lubing his manhole. The strangeness began to wear off and now it was nothing but a welcoming sensation, so much so that Bruno positioned himself differently by lowering his upper torso over a small coffee table right next to the sofa and keeping his bubble butt up and out for Karen to tongue-probe, the lion slid his hand and grasped Axel on the back of his head using his arm to bob Axel's head back and forth to keep up the action of wetting his feline rod with Axel's tingling mouth.

Axel slid both his arms passing Bruno's knees and over to Karen's thighs grasping her leg muscles following along as Karen upped off of his cock, and downed consuming his cock with her vagina. Pumping his hips upwards slapping his pelvic area against the lioness each time she would drop down to his wood. But it was not a simple pump, no it was a more aggressive one signaling he is close to his climax. But not just the fox, Karen and Bruno as well-- all three climaxes racing to the finish line. Karen oscillated her bounces on Axel's cock and perform twists and twirls with her tongue in Bruno's saliva-lubed tailhole touching the walls inside, Bruno using both hands to guide Axel's head on his lion length going more faster than before. 

Axel's knees risen up, his toes curled tightly and his leg muscles locked. Karen, wanting more of Bruno's ass, pressed herself more and more reaching her saliva spreading tongue further inside the lion's anus reaching a new area untouched by her saliva, bruno growling and snarling from both actions he is receiving; one on his cock, the other his rump.  
Karen found herself suffocating in Bruno's big ass that she just had to pull out but she didn't cease her attention from the lion's ass - this time she opened her mouth wide and pressed forward obtaining Bruno's ass with her maw biting and gnawing - eating it like a wild animal without breaking any skin. More and more sexual tension trampled on the lion and not only did he feel his lover devouring his ass but resume the continuum of her tongue-probing inside his manhole.

The finish line is close, none of the mammals knew who was going to cum first, but all their orgasms tied the finish line. Bruno roared the lion's iconic roar, while the others could only muffle their moans. Axel unleashed his white seed inside Karen's lady-tunnel, Karen unleashed her lady fluids on Axel's cock and hips, Bruno unleashed his fiery white seed inside Axel's mouth.

They now rest on each other, huffing and panting; Axel resting on the sofa while Bruno restong his pelvic area over him and his feline penis laying on the bridge of Axel's nuzzle, Karen resting her body on Axel's but also resting and nuzzling her head on Bruno's soft plump butt as if it was a pillow of hers.

"See Axel, threesomes are fun" said Karen.

"Yeah..." replied the fox sarcastically.  
"Now can you get your dick out of my face!" He said sternly.

"Maybe later, bud" replied Bruno.

The fox had no other option but to wait until the big lion gets off so Axel could be on his way. How long will that take, he wondered. As long as the sexy lioness was still seated on his hips, he's fine so far.

The End.


End file.
